Cataclysmic
by Turtle and Tortoise
Summary: "Who are you? And how do you know my brother?" "Don't tell me... you're Sasuke Uchiha?" After being captured by Team Hebi, Ichigo pretends to be friends with Itachi and leads them on a wild goose chase to accomplish her real mission. Hopefully no one will figure out the truth. Wait - why is Karin acting so suspicious? OCs & Parings. [ Eventual SuigetsuxOC, Suigetsu/OC ]
1. Ultraviolet

Cataclysmic 

Chapter 1

The moment I slipped into the bar, I felt their eyes upon me. The men at the stools sat there, mouths slightly open and mugs of ale hovering near their lips.

I ignored their curious gazes and went straight up to the barmen and leaned over the counter, curving up my mouth in what I hoped was a flirty grin.

"Hello," I practically purred the words, "I'd like a beer."

He squinted at me. Even in the smoky darkness of the small room I still looked young. Too young to drink. Not that I practically cared, of course.

"Piss off, kid." He replied with a snort , and I fought back a scowl. Stupid old man.

"C'mon, please?" I casually let my sleeve slip off my shoulder and pursed my lips in an expression of dismay.

I didn't miss the way his gaze looked down, and I pressed my chest together, an d gave him the expression of a kicked puppy. I saw him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"Well, I-I guess." His stubbled cheeks were flushed, and he was staring quite openly at my boobs.

I clapped my hands together in joy and squealed happily.

"Thanks!" I paused and winked at him, "I'll make it worth your while later."

He gave my body an appreciative once-over, and suddenly he looked quite smug. I raised my eyebrows at him and a tongue flicked out from his mouth and licked his spit-flecked lips.

_Ew._

Holding back a shudder of disgust, I mimicked his actions – but hopefully it looked more attractive than his did.

"If you give it to me for free, I'll wait for you until your shift is over, and we can have some _fun_." I breathed huskily at him, and he looked like to was about to faint with happiness.

"Aye." He mumbled back to me, and I pecked his scratchy cheek, leaving a red lip-print.

He touched his face, looking satisfied, small eyes crinkling at the corners.

In a flash, he had turned around and started moving his hands rapidly and suddenly there was a cool glass of beer on the counter in front of me. He gave me one last longing glance before going off to serve someone else.

I slid onto the stool and crossed my legs, letting my kimono hike up my thighs.

Sipping at the drink elegantly, I let my eyes flicker around the room, catching sight of two men a few seats down from me, pouring over a pile of papers and chattering excitedly among themselves.

"We've done well," One was saying, waving a handful of green bills, "Those missing-nin were worth more than I expected ."

My ears perked at the mention of money.

I downed the rest of the alcoholic beverage and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Squinting at my reflection of the glass , I applied another coat of scarlet lipstick, mussed up my hair with a pale hand, and sauntered off towards the duo, swaying my hips in a hypnotic action.

"Hey," Slipping into the seat next to them, I gave them my most winning grin, " I couldn't help overhearing you. Are you guys perhaps bounty hunters?"

They turned and looked at me with glassy eyes. Under the influence already. Perfect.

One of them puffed his chest up at my words, looking annoyingly proud.

"Yeah," He rasped, "Missy, we're the bes t bounty hunters around."

I tried not to roll his eyes at him, and settled for looking up and fluttering m y lashes.

"Sorry," I said, pouting prettily, "I had something in my eye."

"What ya want?" The other piped up in a deep voice, stroking his beard, "This is n't something a women should hear, young 'un."

I smiled pleasantly at him, resisting the urge to crush his throat with my bare hands.

"I'm just curious." I answered, trying to keep my voice smooth and falsely sweet.

They blinked impassively at me in reply, and I released a tiny sigh of exasperation.

"Mind if I look at these?" I gestured at the pile of papers, and they shrugged and returned to their beers, staring boredly at the wall.

Flicking through the pile, I noted that they were actually posters of criminals, and each one was titled 'WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE' in block capitals.

Hmmm.

My eyes saw something blue and I stared down at the poster in my hand. There was a picture of a man who was _blue –_ literally the colour of the sky on a cloudless summer's day – with beady golden eyes and what looked like gills on his cheeks.

Interested piqued, I read on. Apparently his name was Kisame Hoshigaki, he was from Kirigakure, and the reward for his capture/death was a lot. He was worth half a million yen.

He was a member of a criminal organization called Akatsuki and traveled with his partner Itachi Uchiha, the notorious mass-murderer, who was worth the same amount of cash.

"Hey!" I said loudly to the bounty hunters next to me, and they gave me tired looks.

"Mind if I have this?" I held up the poster of Kisame, and they shrugged. I slipped it into my kimono.

"Ye got a crush on him?" The one with the beard said, giving me a strange look, and my mouth twisted up in a smirk.

"Nope," I leaned in to the one closest to me with the raspy, chain-smoker voice , poster in one hand, the other hand resting on his chubby thigh, "Thanks to you, I've found my next target."

He blinked, a blush flaming across his cheeks as I leant forward to lightly brush my lips against his, and then I pulled back, hopped off the stool, blew them a kiss goodbye, and left the bar.

My body felt nice and warm, mainly because I had just robbed the duo blind and hidden the money inside my clothes. Kissing really was a useful distraction.

"I wish I didn't have to do it with gross old men though." I muttered, scrubbing at my mouth with my sleeve, "Fucking perverts.

Walking along the street, I squinted up at the darkening sky. It must have been around eight.

Hearing the sound of someone behind me, I spun around, my body sinking into an automatic battle stance.

A man stood in front of me, wearing a collared black cloak covered with red clouds and a conical straw hat on his hat from which many tassels hung, hiding his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked him calmly, although my heart was racing, the thudding sound echoing through my ears.

"Hn." He replied, and I blinked, taken off guard.

"Look mister, I'm not interested with ha ving sex with anyone at the moment. Go ask someone else." I sighed.

He didn't answer, just stood there, most likely staring at me, and I felt an embarrassed flush creep up my neck. I _really_ hoped I had interpreted his grunt correctly.

"I'm hungry." He announced in a monotone , and I raised my eyebrows at his emotionless reply.

"So?" My voice was surprisingly sharp.

He didn't reply.

We stood there for a moment, eyeing each other and I released another loud sigh, slumping my shoulders in defeat.

"Lemme guess, you want me to show you somewhere to eat?" I said, and he nodded slightly, "Alright, whatever, fine. Follow me."

I turned around and led him to the nearest tea-house.

**x.x.x.x**

We sat at a small table, and I picked at my strawberry cake while the silent man opposite me sipped at his tea and ate his dango. I had meant to only drop him off at the tea-house, but for some reason , I went in with him.

Guess who was paying.

Hint: it wasn't him.

"So," I said, attempting to strike up a conversation, "My name's Ichigo. What's yours?"

He took off his straw hat and looked at me, and my eyes widened. He looked to be in his twenties, with black hair tied back in a loose ponytail and onyx eyes. The lines under his eyes made him look incredibly tired. He was – to be perfectly honest – really, really hot.

I released a low whistle when I looked at his headband. He was from Konoha. It also had a very noticeable scratch through the middle of it.

"So you're a missing nin," I said, squinting at him with red eyes, "You look kinda familiar."

He stared at me impassively, and I clicked my fingers in realization.

"You're an Uchiha!" I said triumphantly, "Itachi, right?"

He titled his head, proving me right. I leaned back, studying him curiously.

"So you've got the Sharingan, right?" Another nod.

"Where are you from?" He suddenly asked me, and I tilted my head, giving him an innocent look.

"No where," I tapped my chin with my finger, "Not that you'd know of."

He sipped his tea, looking at me emptily.

"So, the Sharingan, huh? That's pretty neat. You know your eyes would be worth loads on the black market."

The corner of his mouth twitched in what I hoped was amusement, and I grinned at him, propping my face up on the table with my hand.

"This village is a fucking shithole, though." I said, leaning in slightly, "Everyone here acts like complete assholes. And there's too many perverts. Watch out, Itachi-san, or they might get you."

"I'm a man." He deadpanned, and I laughed.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're pretty, they want you."

He hmm-ed in response, taking another long drink from his cup, and I watched his graceful movements with envy.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet my partner." He replied. I assumed he was feeling more chatty after eating.

I waggled my eyebrows at him.

"Girlfriend?" I said, winking at him, an d he looked a little disturbed.

"Thankfully, no."

"Is she hot?"

"Kisame is a man."

Sniggering, I plaited my hair, looking up from him from my lashes, but then my eyebrows contorted and realization flooded my body.

I froze, thoughts and words flashing thr ough my head.

_Kisame. Missing-nin. Itachi. Partners. Akatsuki. Worth a million yen together. Dangerous. Valuable. Target. Mission._

"Really, now?" I attempted to sound nonchalant, and he blinked slowly at me.

"Hn."

I took that as a yes.

"There's a bounty out on your head." I said the words softly, and his eyes met mine, and for a long moment we just stared at each other.

"You want money." He didn't sound angry. Just tired.

"I'm not going to attack you, Itachi-san ," I held out my hands, fingers spread out, "I'm unarmed at the moment. And you're too strong for me to take on, even if I did have weapons."

He titled his head, waiting for me to elaborate.

"I guess you could say I'm a bounty hunter," I shrugged, "I just do whatever I can to get by."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Sixteen."

He stared up at the ceiling for a moment , and then flicked some dust off his sleeve. I watched him, eyebrows raised, and he stood up.

"Thank you for the meal." He bowed his head at me, and I couldn't resist letting a smile flicker across my face.

"That's alright." I patted his shoulder, letting my fingers glide over the soft material of his cloak, "Be careful, Itachi-san. If we meet again, I'll find you and get the bounty. Promise."

His mouth twitched into a smirk.

"I thought you were too weak to take me on." His voice sounded almost teasing.

I blinked. Was he playing with me?

"I'll have an army to take you on." I joked, and he arched a black eyebrow at me.

"Of course." He turned to leave.

"See you later, Itachi-san."

"Keep true to your promise, Ichigo-san." He leant forward, and I bit back a gasp . He hand reached up and his index finger lightly poked my forehead.

"Huh?"

He looked almost amused at my confused f ace, and suddenly, he was gone.

Shaking my head, I went and paid for the meal, and left.

**x.x.x.x**

It was night-time now. I squinted down the dark street, having gathered all my things in my bag, and I was prepared to leave this shitty village. I had only stopped here to snoop around and restock my supplies.

The narrow street was empty, except for a group of people heading towards me. There were four of them. I tilted my head , but kept on walking. When I was passing them, I brushed shoulders with one of them, and I glanced at their face, only to be see familiar onyx eyes which seemed devoid of emotion staring back at me.

"Itachi-san?" I murmured the words, and suddenly I was slammed against the closest wall, a hand around my throat, my feet dangling a few inches above the ground.

The light from someone's windows turned on, illuminating the scene, and I saw who was holding me, and it was definitely _not_ Itachi.

"Who are you?" The grip around my neck tightened, and I hissed in pain, "And how do you know my brother?"

My eyes widened.

"Don't tell me... you're Sasuke Uchiha?" I was wheezing the words because it was increasingly hard to breathe.

He released me, and I fell back onto the group, gasping for air and gingerly patting my throat, wincing.

That was _so_ going to bruise later.

He crouched down in front of me, and all I saw were the Sharingan spinning in his eyes, the very same that I had seen in the text books that I had idolized when I was younger.

The world around me wobbled and faded to black, and I slumped to the damp ground, unconscious.

**x.x.x.x**

_That fire you ignited _

_Good, bad and undecided_

_ Burns when I stand beside it_

_- Ultraviolet by The Stiff Dylans_

**Well, I hoped you guys liked it! That's the first chapter~**

**Sorry about the OOC-ness and the general shakiness of my writing. It should get better as I continue. Hopefully. :p**

**Mmm, so what did you guys think?**

**Leave a review, please! It makes me feel way more encouraged to update! :)**

**- Momo/Tortoise-chan**


	2. Blindfold Me

Cataclysmic

Chapter Two

I awoke with the sun warming my face and a painful throbbing in the back of my head, but I resisted the urge to touch it and let my mind groggily recall what had happened.

My body stiffened as I remembered. I had mistaken Sasuke Uchiha for his brother. A stupid, novice blunder. He had gotten angry and must have used his Sharingan to put me to sleep.

Opening my eyes, I squinted at my surroundings, drinking in every detail.

I was in in a room, average sized, with plain white walls, peeling paint and scuffed floorboards. I was lying on the only bed in the room, my cheek pressed against the scratchy pillow. For some reason, I wasn't wearing my sandals.

The was a window above the bed and sunlight streamed in, lighting up the otherwise dark room. It must have been late morning or early afternoon.

And I wasn't alone. There was a women sitting at the table and chair in the corner, her back to me, and she seemed to be reading a scroll. I could tell she was angry by the way her shoulders were tense and and how her pale hands were trembling. She had strange red hair; one side was flat and the other spiky.

My gaze flickered to the other side of the room. I could see a male's side-profile, and they had white hair with a bluish tint, and he was sat cross-legged on the ground, polishing a frighteningly large sword with a cloth. He was humming.

I kept still, not wanting to let them know I had woken.

These must have been some of the people Sasuke had been travelling with, but he himself was not there, and neither was the other person I had seen.

My rucksack was in the corner beside the red-headed girl, and I let my fingers silently creep down my body, stopping at the pouch at my hip to pull out a two kunai; one for each hand.

I studied the pair. The women looked weaker.

Taking a deep breath, I launched myself off the bed, kicking the mattress with my foot to propel me forward, and within a few seconds I was behind the redhead, a kunai at her throat, the other jabbing into her waist.

"W-what?" She gasped, wriggling my grasp, and I dug the two weapons into her skin lightly, causing a faint stream of blood to dribble over my fingertips. She froze, and I exhaled shakily against her neck and she shuddered in my arms.

"Ehhh?" The guy with the sword got to his feet, peering at me, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Well, I'm obviously not, asshole." I snapped back at him, and he grinned, revealing pointed teeth.

"Fiery." He commented, toothy grin widening, "I like it."

"Do something, Suigetsu!" The women shouted, and he chuckled, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, Karin." He pointed his sword at me, voice jokey, "Drop her or I'll cut you in half."

"Go for it." I hissed, lips pulling back into a snarl, "I'll kill her before you can lay a single hit on me."

He paused for a moment, looking a little irritated.

"Man, I'd totally slice you both up, but Sasuke would kill me." He sighed a little, slumping his shoulders, but then he cupped his hands over his mouth and started hollering Sasuke's name.

I stiffened and hurled the women – Karin – at him and he fell quiet and tottered, catching her in his arms.

She scowled up at him and he responded by smirking down at her and dropping her to the floor.

I ignored their antics, gaze focused on the door. It slammed open and I flicked my wrist, sending a kunai flying at the pair standing in the doorway. It was Sasuke, and there was an incredibly tall man with orange hair standing behind him. They both dodged and it thudded into the wall.

I pointed my other kunai at them, backing into a corner and my eyes flickered around the room.

Oh man, I was screwed.

And I was terrified. My hands were shaky and damp with sweat, and I could only pray that my weapon wouldn't slip out of my hands.

"What do you want with me?" I barked at him, and he responded by giving me a cold glare that made shivers run up my spine.

"You know Itachi." He stated.

I nodded slowly, red eyes narrowed.

"You will take me to him."

"I don't know where he is." I said honestly, and he frowned. Only slightly though; I guess Uchihas weren't fans of the whole emotion thing.

He stood there and stared at me, and I gazed back. He pulled out his katana and suddenly he was in front of me, the sharp metal tip pressed lightly against the soft flesh of my throat.

"Are you lying?" His voice was empty, and I swallowed nervously. but met his onyx eyes with a glare

"No." I sighed, letting my kunai drop to the floor, and I held up my hands, "I'm telling the truth."

Sasuke titled his head blinked impassively, and suddenly his sword was sheathed and he had tossed my rucksack into my arms.

"You will travel with us." He told me.

I gaped at him.

"Why?" I blurted out, "I'm no use to you."

"Since you are friends with him, he will seek you out willingly." He stated, and I hid a frown.

That didn't make any sense.

"And if I say no?" I said carefully, and immediately my back was slammed into the wall and the kunai I dropped was in Sasuke's hand, and he was leaning over me threateningly. The weapon grazed against my cheek, leaving a light scratch, and I already knew what he was going to say.

"Then I will kill you."

He released me, letting the kunai fall from his fingers, and I released a shaky gasp.

Oh man, this was _so_ not my day.

I tilted my head, considering my actions, and I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I thought.

Sasuke thought I was friends with Itachi. If I had told him that we had only just met last night, a few hours before I had bumped into him, he wouldn't be impressed.

My gaze flickered over his companions and I saw no way out.

"Fine," I sighed, slumping my shoulders, "I'll travel with you."

"Good," Sasuke didn't even blink, "As you know, I am Sasuke Uchiha."

He stared at me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"I'm Ichigo Hayashi." I replied, pursing my lips.

Sasuke nodded slowly, and he looked at the group of people behind him pointedly.

"I'm Suigetsu Hōzuki." The one with with the white hair announced, pointing at himself with his thumb and grinning widely.

"Karin." The redhead snapped, and she crossed her arms and looked away from me, making an annoyed noise in the bag of her throat.

"They call me Juugo." The tall one murmured, and I nodded slowly.

"Get some rest, we'll be leaving soon." Sasuke said coolly, and he swept out of the room, Suigetsu and Karin following.

Juugo eyed me curiously, and settled on the floor, crossing his legs and letting his large hands rest on his knees.

"...Yo." I raised my hand in greeting. It was trembling.

"It's alright, Ichigo-san," He rumbled in his deep voice, "We will not harm you."

I smiled at him, but it wobbled and fell apart. I really hated being made to do things.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and sat opposite him, leaning against the wall. I pulled out my make-up bag from my rucksack and snapped open my compact mirror, peering at my reflection.

I felt like crying. I looked like shit. My golden hair was a wild bird's nest of tangles, there were shadows under my eyes and scratches on my cheek. My skin looked shiny with sweat, and I started applying different lotions and powders to give me a fresh complexion, covering any injuries.

Once I swept eye-liner over my lids and applied lashings of lashings of mascara, I decided I looked somewhat decent. I brushed my hair, wincing at every tug, until it fell smooth and wavy around my shoulders.

I applied scarlet lipstick, and spritzed myself with perfume, deciding that this would have to do.

When I looked up, my eyes caught Juugo's, and he gazed at me unabashedly.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

A frown appeared between my neatly plucked eyebrows.

"What?"

"Put on all that...stuff." He looked confused.

"Because I look bad without it." I replied with a shrug and he blinked.

A bird flew in from the open window and settled on his shoulder. I gaped at him, about to ask him how he had done that, but the bird was squawking in his ear with every noise it made his expression darkened.

"Thank you," He said to the animal and it flitted out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked him, and he didn't even glance at me.

"I can talk to animals." He said, absent-mindedly. He looked upset.

"Are you alright?" I got to my feet and blinked down at him.

"One of the rabbits is sick." He said, "It needs medical attention immediately."

"I'll help." I blurted out, and his gaze snapped to my face, lips parting in surprise.

"Why?"

"I like animals?" I offered, and he nodded, giving me a tiny smile.

"As do I." He frowned, "I don't know how to bring the rabbit here."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"In the outskirts of the village, under the blackberry bushes."

I nodded and pricked my thumb with my kunai, letting blood bead on my skin, and made five rapid handsigns.

"Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram." I mumbled the signs as I did them, and then slammed my bleeding hand on the floor, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A seal flickered over the ground for a moment, but a cloud of smoke puffed around me and I swatted it out of my eyes, waiting for it to clear.

Where the seal had been, a ferret, the size of a small cat, stood on its hind legs, glaring up at me.

"The fuck you want, bitch?" It snapped.

"Hello to you too, Kūru." I rolled my eyes, "Listen up and do me a favour, shithead."

Juugo gazed at the creature at his feet.

"Is this your summon?"

"Yeah, he's a prick." I said, and Kūru nipped at my ankles and I shrieked, aiming a kick at his furry white head but he jumped out of the way, "Don't rip my tights, you shit!"

"Fucking whore." The ferret mumbled, picking at his fangs with a sharp claw, and I crouched down and patted him on the head, earning a scowl and a scratch on the back of my hand.

"Look," I scooped him up in my arms and dumped him on the windowsill, "There's an ill rabbit on the outskirts of town under the, um, blackberry bushes. Bring him back here, okay?"

I didn't miss the way his beady black eyes looked hungry, and I flicked his ear lightly, and he replied with a squeal of annoyance.

"And if you so much as nibble him, I'll tear your fucking ears off." I warned him with my sweetest smile, and Kūru mumbled a curse and slinked off.

"Do you hate him?" Juugo asked me, and I laughed.

"No, we're friends really, even if he denies it."

Juugo didn't look like he believed me but we settled on the floor again, waiting for my asshole of a summon to drag back the injured animal.

** x.x.x.x**

_I am a fool to not cut the ties  
That bind the eyes that loved you  
Blindfold me  
- Blindfold Me by Marina & The Diamonds_

**Hooray for a super fast update~**

**I love making rude characters like Kūru. They amuse me so, haha.**

**Review please, makes me feel all nice and mushy inside. **


End file.
